


A Scarred Painting

by CutieInk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieInk/pseuds/CutieInk
Summary: Just Quinnel Surana admiring her Lover when he's asleep.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Kudos: 13





	A Scarred Painting

Sometimes in the dark of the night, Quinnel wakes before Zevran to admire his effortless beauty.  
Seeing how kindly his golden locks framed his lovely face and how the pale moonlight that peaked into their tent would shine off his scarred caramel skin.  
It was hard to admire him wholeheartedly in his waking hours without his ego ruining the view.  
He’d tease her relentlessly for staring when she thought he was unaware of her gaze.  
It was not as if he didn’t eye her as well, but he felt no embarrassment for staring or being caught doing so.  
His smirk only widened as he’d devilishly wink at her before going about his business.  
Only too later in her tent whispers in her long freckled ears what he had been wanting to do to her all day or even for weeks if the Blight had been taking too much of their time away from one another. And that he would play them out if she allowed it.  
He was a pest...yet she had fallen for him even so.  
She had given herself fully to him even if he did not realize it and had not done the same in return.  
But she dared not press their relationship for anything more than she could get out of him.  
He may have said it was her choice what they’d be, yet if that were true, she wouldn’t fear her love tainting this one good thing she had to hold onto in her life.  
So at night if sleep evades her or she had woken before him, she’d watch the slow rise and fall of his broad chest.  
Await for the occasional mewl that escaped his pouty lips.  
And try to memorize every detail of his taut body she could make out in such poor lighting.  
At times he’d shift restlessly in his sleep, leaving her as still as could be till he had found peace in his new position.  
He was a light sleeper, and she'd hate to ruin his slumber. Not to mention be caught staring even in his sleep. He'd never let her live it down.  
Or perhaps his instincts could also kick in at a sudden movement.  
One of Zevran's hands resides under his pillow, ready to draw his dagger at any sign of danger.  
She hopes one day he'll be free to break that habit and not flinch at her touch when he's not expecting it.  
Till then...she gazes upon his sleeping form like he was a painting in a museum.  
To not be touched, but admired from afar.  
At least until he wakes and his hand emerges from it's fluffy cocoon and reaches for her with a sleepy grin that slowly spreads across that face that has enchanted her so.  
She will return it with her own and finally allow herself to admire him in full.


End file.
